Storm Fall
by Stargazed Night
Summary: Quiet never lasts in Berk is a theory Hiccup has. This is only proven right when a mysterious girl falls from the sky. She has no memory or voice but that doesn't stop the villagers from gossiping. Who is she? Could she be a fallen Valkyrie? Or maybe Thor's own daughter? It doesn't help that the girl seems obsessed with thunder storms. Terrible summary, give it a try!
1. Quiet Never Lasts In Berk

**Quiet Never Lasts In Berk**

Falling.

That was all she could feel. Even the comforting roar of the wind in her ears was no longer there. It was silent and cold while the sensation of falling dissipated. Then every direction rumbled and crashed around her. Facing the sky she saw white flashes behind her eyelids. Thor was angry, that was easy to tell. Yet there were two odd questions nagging in the back of her mind. Was he angry at her? If he was then why was he? Her head began to ache the more she thought about, so she stopped.

It was still cold and she began to wonder if this was death. Then… was she on her journey to Valhalla? She did not remember dying in battle. Then again she did not remember anything before falling. Perhaps she would be lucky enough to be chosen by the goddess Freyja, but that was again only if she had died in battle.

Why did she know that?

Why could she remember something's yet not others? Like why Thor might be angry at her, or even her own name. Perhaps this was part of death. Forgetting everything so that judgment may be swift, yet that was not the Viking Way. Those who died in battle were praised in the afterlife and more so to those who lived victorious thorough many battles and died of old age later.

Yet why did she know that? Was she a Viking? The more she questioned the more her head ached so she stopped thinking altogether. Pretty soon she felt cold again and even a little peace. Yet there was this feeling in the back of her mind that tugged at something in her chest, almost like she had forgotten something very important. But her mind started to get dark and whatever she had forgotten would stay that way.

It must not have been that important for her not to remember it. And this must be death because it was the only thing that made any sense to her slowly dimming mind. Yet right before her consciousness was lost she felt something grip her shoulders and a phrase that echoed in her mind.

"Good boy Toothless."

* * *

Berk had been quiet and normal the past few days, or at least quiet and normal for a Viking Village filled with dragons. Hiccup was starting to enjoy the nice routine he had made for Toothless and himself in the past few days. Wake up as the sun rose, take Toothless for a morning flying warm-up, dragon training at the academy, help around the island, and finally end the day with a sunset flight around the island. It was nice to have a few days of peace on Berk, yet Hiccup knew it wouldn't last very long.

Perhaps it was his pessimistic and sarcastic demeanor that hadn't quite worn off, and probably never would, that caused him to think this way. Or maybe it was a Viking instinct that he had been born with making that one instinct out of many he most likely should but didn't have.

He was setting up Toothless' saddle for their morning flight when he heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. Hiccup looked up at the dark clouds heading towards Berk and sighed. "Well Toothless, we might not be able to go flying today," he looked sadly at his friend.

Toothless mimicked his rider's expression and warbled unhappily. He had been enjoying the morning flights.

"I'm sorry buddy, but you remember what happened the last time we went flying in a storm," Hiccup gestured to Toothless' tail. The lightning had completely destroyed his last leather tail flap and even though it wasn't hard to make another one, Hiccup was a little more worried about himself or Toothless getting hit. The last time Hiccup was struck by lightning hadn't been very pleasant.

The black dragon warbled in response and glanced at the red flap. The memory hadn't been a particularly nice one considering the rest of the events on that day.

Hiccup sighed again and scratched his head thinking of what they could do. Things had been quiet in Berk even the loudmouthed Mildew had been keeping his gob shut. He snapped his fingers when an idea finally surfaced.

"How about we tweak your tail again? Maybe I could test out a few things for making tricks easier or try out this idea I got on improving speed," Hiccup was so absorbed in his ideas and thoughts that he hadn't noticed his draconian friends shift in attention.

While his rider and friend contemplated new tail tweaks, Toothless had been looking to the sky. He could sense something was off. Something akin to a growl originated from his lower throat, which caught Hiccup's attention.

"What's up Toothless?"

The Night Fury's pupils narrowed on a particularly darker spot of sky while black ears adjusted as if searching for some sound. When he found it his cat-like eyes widened and he looked to his rider. With a panicked look he silently gestured Hiccup to get on his back.

"Toothless, I told you. It's best we don't—WOAH!" The small Viking was cut off when Toothless quickly slipped him on his back and took off in running.

"Toothless! What are you doing?!" Hiccup shouted over the rumble of thunder. He held tight to the saddle and managed to get hooked in. Once he did Toothless stretched his wings and took off in flight. His rider shouted again but Toothless flew faster.

Finally Hiccup noticed what the Night Fury was flying to. "What is that?" High above the island of Berk and almost directly over the village was what looked to be a vortex of… birds? No. They weren't birds, there were never that many birds on Berk it was much too cold and… well cold. Occasionally there were a few ravens or seagulls but they were usually scared away by the dragons or the Vikings. Both of which were equally frightening for a bird.

The black vortex was made up of dragons, mostly the small Terrible Terrors. It was like nothing Hiccup had ever seen before, he knew the small dragons were pack animals but there were so many.

"Why are we heading towards the scary vortex of dragons!?" He shouted to Toothless who didn't respond. "Never mind then, we'll just fly in a storm towards a swirling vortex of dragons," he said wryly. It was no use trying to reason with a stubborn Night Fury.

When they were close enough, Toothless let loose some of his signature blue fireballs at the Terrible Terrors. They squawked in surprise but scattered throughout the sky. That was when Hiccup saw something very different from any dragon in the center of their sky vortex.

It was a person.

Falling from the sky.

Now realizing what Toothless was so frantic about, Hiccup leaned forward. Their speed picked up immediately and soon the Night Fury had the falling figure in his grip.

Hiccup patted his friend's head gently, "Good boy Toothless." It was amazing what his friend could do and Hiccup was still learning new things about the Night Fury. He sometimes wondered if there were other Night Fury's in the world but the lack of sightings told him that Toothless might be the only one near Berk.

The rumbling clouds reminded him of where they were. "Alright boy let's get back to the village before Thor uses me for target practice again," Hiccup shifted tail positions and headed towards the village.

He began to wonder just who had fallen from the sky. Possibly one of his dragon trainees but he had not gotten a good look at the person to tell if it was even a girl or a boy so it could be one of the villagers trying fly a dragon in a storm. It wasn't Fishlegs or any of the adults, he had seen enough to know that the person was smaller than any of the full grown Vikings. Well he would just have to wait until they landed.

That was, if they could land. A rumble close by was their only warning before a bolt of lightning struck dangerously near Toothless' head. They quickly weaved away only to swerve the other direction when another bolt flashed.

"Okay bud, evasive maneuvers!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless nodded and together they weaved through the sky, avoiding the lightning when Thor decided to throw it. They both knew they had to be rather careful with the extra person being held in the Night Fury's claws.

After almost being hit by lightning about four times, they had finally managed to land near Hiccup's house. Toothless had set the person down gently on the ground and his rider dismounted.

"Alright, let's see who was stupid enough to—," he stopped mid step when he saw who they had rescued from falling.

Well, it was a girl his age. But not one he had ever seen before. Even in the gray light of Berk her hair shined like gold weaved into a very long braid. She was dressed like a Viking in a blue long sleeved tunic that reached her knees with a leather belt and buckle with what looked to be a bird's skull in the center. They looked normal save for a few char marks on her clothes. In fact there were a few on her face as well and they really stood out on her pale skin.

Toothless warbled softly and nudged the girl gently. She didn't move. Worried Hiccup knelt beside her and nudged her as well.

"Hey strange girl that fell from the sky," he said trying to get some response from her. When he didn't get one Hiccup put his ear to her chest and tried to listen for a heartbeat. It was weak but she had one and that gave both dragon and rider some relief.

"Well, at least she's alive," he said and sat back on his knees. "Let's get her out of the cold," and with that the odd pair carried the strange girl that fell from the sky into the Haddock house. With a lot of help from Toothless they got her up the stairs and into Hiccups room. She would have to use Hiccup's bed for the time being.

When that was settled, Hiccup told Toothless to stay and watch her while he went to get Gobber the Belch. He wasn't necessarily a healer but Hiccup supposed Gobber was close enough to one. It was either that or Gothi, but she wasn't as nearby as Gobber.

"Watch her Toothless, I just hope you don't scare her." Toothless looked at Hiccup with a curious look which got a half smile from the boy before he closed the door behind him.

_Well I knew something would happen,_ Hiccup thought as he walked down the hill. _They usually do in Berk._

* * *

__**A/N:** Hi. This is something I've been mulling in my head since I watched a _How to Train Your Dragon_ marathon. It is an amazing movie and I love it! I have been in love with dragons since I found a book on it when I was a kid. Anyway I own nothing except the strange girl who fell from the sky and maybe a few characters that will eventually pop up. SO! Should I keep going? Is it too early to tell? Should I just stop writing this or at least keep it to myself?

Give me some reviews and tell me what you think! Or else I'll hid in my closet and mope for days. (I really will I'm not just saying this!) Oh and Happy New Years or Holidays etc.


	2. Memory? Gone

**Memory? Gone.**

What happens when an unconscious girl wakes up in a strange room with some large black scaly creature staring at her? Well, the girl would scream. Yet when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Confused and frightened she covered her mouth and tried to scream again. Nothing.

Wasn't she suppose to talk? Did she not have a voice? Again her head hurt with questions she could not answer. Her face drew into a scowl until she realized the scenery was different, or at least it felt different. It was warm and smelled of fur and leather, there was also a sharp metal tang in the air. Vaguely, she wondered if this was what a home smelled like, then she wondered if she had a home herself.

Could this be her home?

No, it didn't feel like it.

The black scaly creature made some sort of noise next to her ear which startled the girl out of the warm bed and caused her to land on the wooden floor with a thump. She rubbed her back tenderly. Now instead of her head hurting the pain was in her lower back and butt. She supposed it was a sign she was still alive.

She let out a silent cheer at the thought... though it felt a little sarcastic.

When the creature circled around the bed she scooted back until she was against the wall. What was this creature? And why was it so interested in her? It sounded like it was sniffing her. She closed her eyes and kept pushing against the wall as if it would give way if she pushed hard enough. Then the sniffing stopped.

It was like she was waiting for something unpleasant and it was but not as bad as she thought it would be.

Something very wet and warm ran up her face. It had licked her? Confused she opened her eyes to see the scaly thing staring at her with green eyes that looked like a cat... What was a cat? Her questions vanished when the creature did something odd.

It's mouth sort of opened to show pink gums. She stared for quite a moment until she realized what it might have been doing. It was... smiling? Yeah, it was smiling at her.

All the fear and tension that was apparently in the room melted away. The girl smiled back at the creature and reached her hand out to it. Him, she realized. Not sure how she knew that the girl brushed off the questions when the creature leaned into her hand. Silently she laughed and began scratching him under the chin. He seemed to like it so she kept going. The feeling was familiar but she brushed that off as well.

The creature seemed disappointed when she stopped to get up but her rump was still hurting from the fall and the floor wasn't helping. The very cute black scaly creature helped her up and kept her steady when her legs wobbled. She thanked him with a pat on the head and took a few steps to get her legs working properly.

When she could walk without stumbling the girl scanned the room again and noticed odd drawings pinned up above a table. Curious, she studied them. They were drawings of what looked like a tail fin. Why did she know that? There were more on the small table. Wait she'd seen something like this before.

She looked back at the cute creature and followed his tail to see the tail fin looking much like the drawings. Except one was black and one was red. Looking back and forth between the drawings and the tail fin she finally put two and two together. These drawings were designs for the scaly creatures tail fin.

As she was about to examine the leather fin more when she heard the door open on the bottom floor. Frightened her body tensed and fell into an odd pose with her feet solidly set on the ground and her hands in front of her clenched into fists. _What in Odin's name?_ She thought and stared at her fists. The sound of voices snapped her out of the questions. Ignoring the cute creatures happy reactions and sounds, the girl glanced around the room frantically.

What was she going to do?

* * *

The conversation between Hiccup and Gobber the Belch was... repetitive, much to Hiccup's dismay. It started when Hiccup had reached the Forge/Dragon Dental Office and told Gobber what had happened, he asked questions to which Hiccup answered. This would have been fine if the questions changed on the long, long walk to the house on the hill. Why did the Haddocks have to live so far from the village?

Gobber was still asking the same questions when they walked through the door.

"What do ya meen a gurl fell from the sky?"

Hiccup sighed. "She just fell from the sky Gobber," he responded wryly.

"But how could a gurl fall from the sky?" The older viking continued as they walked up the stairs. Toothless met them at the top and warbled happily as his friend scratched behind his ears.

"I don't know Gobber she just did," he paused and looked around. "Toothless where is the girl?" Hiccup asked the dragon tiredly. The Night Fury looked around and shrugged. _You ask a dragon to do one simple thing,_ he shook his head. It was barely noon and Hiccup was already starting to feel exhaustion creeping in.

"So where's the gurl?" Gobber asked and looked around as well.

_Oh look, a different question,_ Hiccup thought sarcastically as he walked around his room. She had to be hiding or else Toothless wouldn't still be here. _Well if I woke up in a strange place with dragon guarding me where would I hide? _Hiccup looked under his bed to find no girl but one of his socks. They apparently didn't share favorite hiding places. He wasn't surprised.

"Hiding I suppose," Hiccup said as he stood up and picked a few papers off the floor, Toothless must have knocked them off his desk. "I mean what would you do if you woke up in a strange place?"

"I'd've foond a weapon 'nd ambooshed me kidnappers!" Gobber responded proudly.

"That's not surprising," Hiccup mumbled dryly. Gobber had a fight or fight instinct while Hiccup was more of a flight or hide Viking although with Toothless at his side he had developed more fight. He looked around again for some place she might hide when he noticed something odd.

Toothless wasn't looking like the other two Vikings were, he was staring at one of the overhead beam just above Hiccup's desk. Where Hiccup was standing he could only see the bottom of the large beam. Slowly he backed up and stood next his scaly friend and saw what had intrigued the dragon so.

He could only see part of her but he could tell she was lying on her stomach on the far side of the beam where it met the house wall. Honestly Hiccup wouldn't have thought to look there, he had been searching places below eye level while she had found a spot above his head where he never looked before. Must be dusty.

The odd pair stared at her for a while before sharing a look, they had to convince her to come down. Hiccup looked at the girl again, he couldn't see her face so he couldn't tell how she felt but he had a feeling she was scared.

"Hey Gobber," he said without looking away from the girl. "Why don't you wait down stairs?" Hiccup asked or more suggested. The older viking didn't catch on.

"Why?" He asked. When Hiccup pointed to where the girl was he seemed to understand. His fake leg thumped on the stairs as he made his way down.

"Hey," Hiccup said. When that didn't get her attention he tried again. "Hey girl hiding on the wood beam," he watched as her fingers crept over the edge. She moved closer to the edge of the beam and Hiccup saw very blue eyes peering down at him. He was right, she looked frightened.

She was. The boy with green eyes stood next to the cute scaly creature. He was a stranger, as was the louder one that went downstairs. Her hiding place had been found, and she had thought it was a good one. Better than under the bed with the stinky sock. Was that what the smelly thing was? A sock? What was a sock? No! She had to stop asking questions, they hurt her head.

"You can come down," the boy said. "We're not going to hurt you," he was speaking gently. It sounded nice and she felt herself start to calm down. She looked at the cute nice creature, he looked back and nodded every so slightly. The fear melted away again. Was it odd that she seemed to trust a scaly black cute creature more than someone like her? What was she? AH! No more questions!

Slowly she climbed down from the wooden beam. Carefully she found her footing on the small table she had used to help her up, the one with papers on it. It had been easy for her to climb up, almost as if she had been climbing all her life. Had she? She was terrible at this not asking questions thing.

When she was finally on the ground again the girl watched the odd pair carefully. The black creature gave her a pink smile to which she returned in her own toothy way.

"Well I guess your not afraid of Toothless," the boy said. She looked at him and her smile vanished. "But you don't trust me, that's interesting." When they stood on even ground she noticed that the boy was shorter than her but not by much. He was also very thin and the girl wondered if he was underfed.

"I'm Hiccup," he said gesturing to himself. "You've already met Toothless," gestured to the black cute scaly creature. _Toothless,_ she thought for a moment, _very fitting name._ Toothless made the weird warble sound again which she assumed was his way of saying hello.

"What can we call you?" Hiccup asked. She looked at him confused. "Your name? You have one don't you?" When she shook her head Hiccup wore the same confused look.

"That's weird," he scratched his head and looked at the ground. Well she had fallen from the sky, maybe she was given some sort of trauma?

"Do you remember where you're from?" She shook her head again.

"Your family?" Again she shook her head.

So here Hiccup was standing across from a girl who fell from the sky, had no voice and no memory of who she was or where she came from. _Well this is... new,_ Hiccup thought and scratched his head again.

The thunder rumbled nearby, apparently the storm hadn't passed yet. Hiccup was still thinking about the strange girl when she took off down the stairs.

"Hey!" He shouted but she passed Gobber and was soon out the door.

"Where's she gooin'?" The older Viking asked when Hiccup and Toothless made it down the stairs.

"I don't know but I think we should follow her," he ran out the door and followed the girl who was not to far ahead of him.

She had to get some place high! Why? He would find her if she was. Who? She stopped asking questions but kept running. It was something about the storm, about the thunder and lightning. She needed to be near it, if she was closer than _he_ could find her. Her feet were quick on the dirt ground and she kept running on the path leading up. She almost fell off the cliff that the path apparently lead to.

She couldn't go any farther. Frantically she looked at the storm, it was starting to move away. No! She needed the storm to stay! _He_ couldn't find without it. He loved storms. Who was this he? She couldn't remember a name but she knew it was a he.

Without a voice her shouts were silent but the rumble of thunder was growing quieter. It was leaving, he was leaving.

No! He was... gone.

Her legs gave way under her shaking figure. Why had she run again? Why did she feel so sad? More questions she couldn't answer. More questions that hurt her head.

"Hey!" someone shouted. She turned to see Hiccup had followed her with Toothless right behind him. Until now she hadn't noticed he had a fake leg. Why was she noticing it now? He knelt next to her. Oh, Toothless had a fake fin. They matched, she thought dejectedly.

"Are you okay? Why did you run?" Toothless sat on her other side and stared at the storm she had chased after. Something in her chest hurt when she watched the storm drift away.

Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see that he was worried and confused. As was she. Her eyes felt warm and filled with water. Why was she crying?

"Woah! Uh... It's going to be alright?" Hiccup said unsure of how to handle this situation. But when the girl leaned into his shoulder and started silently sobbing he was even more confused about the situation. He would never understand girls would he?

"Hiccup!" Speaking of girls... Apparently Astrid and the group had been on their way to Hiccup's when they saw him and Toothless running out of his house. They had soon run after their friend when he didn't hear their calls.

When the group saw what was going on they stopped. Astrid was leading the pack with Snotlout and the twins close behind, Fishlegs was still running towards them very much out of breath.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked with her arms crossed. She didn't like the fact some strange girl was holding Hiccup.

"Uh..." was all Hiccup could say.

* * *

**A/N:** WOOT! Another chapter up! Okay so bad news is that I sent my computer to be fixed and might not get it back for hopefully a week (It may be longer so I'm hoping for just a week)... Screen cracked and I was using another monitor with my laptop. I called it the Frankenstein Computer... it was weird. But! My mother has an iPad, which I'm using now and my grandmother has a computer! Then there's college but they have many computers to be used!

Lets cross our fingers that my laptop comes back soon... I miss it...

Thank you my first three reviewers! (Ever! XD)

**Theresaw2010:** Thank you! Your not only the first review to the story but my first review EVER! Be proud! And I'm over using exclamation points... oh well! Thank you!

**babyshayd25:** Hello second reviewer ever~! Your just as important as the first so don't feel sad. I will try to keep updates fast but life is unpredictable, as is college, but I will really try!

**RintinDestiny:** Oh my gosh thank you! I was feeling a little off about how I was writing but I feel so much better after your comment. I will try my very best!


	3. Forgetta No

**Forgetta... No**

"What's going on?" Astrid asked with her arms crossed. She didn't like the fact some strange girl was holding Hiccup. Or was it the other way around?

"Uh..." was all Hiccup could say. He was trying to piece together a way to explain everything that had happened. Looking to Toothless for help he saw the reptile scooting away from Hiccup who glared at him, _coward._

"Looks like Hiccup's found himself a new girl," Snotlout said gesturing to the pair near the cliff. He turned to Astrid, "Here, you can cry on my shoulder Astrid." His arms were held out like she would embrace him any moment but she just ignored him and trudged towards the crying girl and confused Hiccup.

The twins took this moment to punch Snotlout's shoulders and mock his ever futile efforts. He scowled at them and gave Ruffnut and Tuffnut a good hit to their helmets. This sparked a tussle that ended quickly with the twins at each other's throats and Snotlout watching on the sidlines with Fishlegs.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was explaining everything he could to Astrid who listened and asked questions of her own. Be that she listened and asked with a scary scowl and never uncrossed her arms. The girl was still hiding her face but had seemed to stop crying, she was a frightened by the new voices that had appeared and the odd sensation of very angry eyes on her.

"Could she have fallen off a dragon?" She looked at the girl, or more so glared. Something sort of similar happened when a girl named Heather washed up on shore and that didn't go well. Except this girl had fallen from the sky and had no memory of who she was, or so Hiccup says. Astrid would see if this was true or not later.

"Maybe," the thought had crossed Hiccup's mind but what were the chances that another clan had come to peace with dragons. He would have to ask his father later.

"Do you think she's in league with Alvin?" Astrid knelt by them as the others approached. The fight between the twins had apparently ended. Alvin as in Alvin the Outcast an enemy Viking who wanted to kidnap Hiccup so he could teach them how to control dragons and take over Berk. Heather, the last mysterious girl who had washed up on shore, was an agent of Alvin's sent to steal the Book of Dragons.

"Honestly I don't," Hiccup said. He looked at Astrid who sighed and her expression turn more annoyed. This didn't mean she wasn't suspicious of her! She still was, but she trusted Hiccup, a little. Astrid would keep her eye on this girl, she didn't want another Heather epidemic.

"Why was she hiding?" She asked to which Hiccup shrugged. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Maybe cause she's ugly," Tuffnut suggested. "Like someone we know," he gestured to his sister who hit him hard enough to make his helmet spin.

"No, I think she's just scared," Hiccup said and leaned away slightly. "Um... they're not going to hurt you either... I hope," he was a little worried when she didn't move. It was Toothless shifting closer that made her peek out at the odd group. Why did Hiccup get the feeling she trusted the Night Fury more than him?

"Woah, she's not ugly," Tuffnut corrected. He looked over at Ruffnut, "You still are." She hit him again.

"If I'm ugly then so are you moron," she responded. They started fighting again while the girl watched with some interest. She had let go of Hiccup, much to Astrid's relief, and laughed silently at the scuffle. This caused the twins to stop fighting and stare before Ruffnut used the distraction to kick her brother in the stomach and off his feet.

"Yeah, not going to hurt you," Hiccup said while he helped the girl up. "They're too busy hurting each other," while watching the group she felt a sense of peace and kindliness. She didn't know what any of that meant but... it felt nice. There was another feeling that the girl noticed, something warm but the feeling was quickly replaced by a headache and stinging at something in her chest.

"Hey," the brown haired one with a curly horned helmet said. "The name's Snotlout," he was looking at her funny, or maybe that was his face. She just looked at Snotlout confused, "What's yours?"

She shrugged at the question. Hiccup translated, "She doesn't remember her name. Or anything for that matter." Well that wasn't completely true, she remembered what a sock was!

Distant rumbling drew her attention away from Hiccup telling her story again to the storm she had so desperately chased. She knew what sadness was and thunder storms and how they made her sad when they moved away. Why? Why was she chasing the storm? Why did it make her so sad? More questions that hurt her head.

"So she has, like, no memory?" Tuffnut asked. "Like the time I... Uh... What'd I do again?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said dryly, "Like that."

"She could be lying," Astrid speculated. She had her arms crossed again and met eyes with the strange girl. They stared at each other for a moment, one with annoyance the other with curiosity.

"Well, if she is then she's very good at it," Hiccup turned to Astrid, "and stop glaring at her."

She ignored him and stepped closer to the girl. They were roughly the same size yet the poor girl felt that she was being towered over. Keeping eye contact was very hard with the scary girl. She took a step back which Astrid took forward. This continued until the girl scurried behind Toothless, who tilted his head in confusion.

"Astrid, give the girl a break," Hiccup said coming between Astrid and Toothless. "She doesn't even know her own name," he explained again.

"Does that mean we can name her?" Fishlegs asked after being silent for so long. Astrid's reaction had made him too nervous to talk.

"Awesome!" Snotlout shouted. "How about Forgetta?" He suggested loudly. The girl peeked out from behind Toothless.

"What kind of name is that?" Tuffnut snorted.

Snotlout crossed his arms and scowled, "Do you have a better one?"

"Yeah," Tuffnut said before thinking for a long time. "Forgetta!"

"I just said that!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Tuffnut challenged.

"Yeah!" Snotlout took a step forward accepting his challenge.

"Okay, Okay!" Hiccup shouted as he played peace keeper yet again. "Why don't you ask her if she likes it," he suggested and gestured to the girl who was no longer behind the black dragon.

"Do you want to be called Forgetta?" She shook her head. It sounded wrong and weird, not something she would want to be called.

"Why don't you just call her Storm," Astrid mumbled absentmindedly.

"That's a good one," Hiccup said. "What do you think about Storm?"

She thought on it for a little and mulled it around in her empty head. It was very fitting, then again so was Forgetta... but what kind of name was that? The name Storm sounded nice so she nodded.

"Alright, everyone this is Storm," he gestured to the newly named Storm. "Storm this is Snotlout as you probably already know," Hiccup put dryly. "Tuffnut and Ruffnut, be careful they bite."

"Do not!" They thought for a moment, "Oh wait..."

"This threatening Viking is Fishlegs," Storm didn't find him the least bit threatening.

"And Astrid, who glares at everyone," Astrid turned her glare to Hiccup for a moment who was already immune to her glares... most of them anyway.

Storm waved to everyone and most of them waved back. Again the weird warm feeling was back and she smiled. It was... familiar, that was the feeling. She had felt this feeling before had something much like this group of friends. When she thought about it their faces started to appear on the new ones in front of her.

Her hand flew to her head as something bright and painful shot through her mind. The faces vanished from her head and memory. They were gone almost as quickly as they had appeared.

"You okay," Hiccup asked which caused Astrid to turn away. Storm saw it and wondered but nodded to Hiccup's question. The headache was gone but her curiosity about the faces remained. As did the curiosity about Astrid and Hiccup, Storm would think of that as a side project while trying to figure out who she was.

Astrid's side project was just to figure out who this new girl was and if her story was true. She would have to test her, she just wasn't sure how.

* * *

**A/N:** Shorter chapter and I don't know why but this was a hard chapter to write. It took me a few tries to get it right but here it is~! In case you're wondering this story takes place after the movie and after the Riders of Berk episode When Lightning Strikes. Rather fitting if I think about it... Huh. Anywho! I'm surprised at how easy this story is to write especially cause it's in third person. I'm not sure what point-of-view I want my stories to be, this one just came out in third person... I'm rambling... Sorry, I do that.

Thanks again for the reviews and favorites, I'm a little obsessive and check it ever ten minutes or so... but you didn't need to know that... oh well!


End file.
